


Closeted

by pcyxo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Closeted Character, Coming of Age, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Religious Content, Roman Catholicism, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, asexual!yeosang, side!seongjoong, side!yungi, yeosang and wooyoung are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyxo/pseuds/pcyxo
Summary: "Is this okay?""We can't help who we fall in love with"-or San has feelings for a certain altar boy at his catholic school and doesn't know how to go about it.crossposted on wattpad under @emtropy
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. A Certain Boy of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> San and the shorter boy had only had short interactions with one another, which was enough for San to develop a small crush on him.

San woke up on a cold fall morning, dreading the fact that it was Monday yet again. It felt like the weekend went by all too quickly as if Friday afternoon was just yesterday. He signs tiredly, and pulls himself out of bed, and drags his fatigued body over to the hallway bathroom to start his morning routine. After the blond finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, he walked down to his younger brother's room to wake him up since he knew Jongho had a habit of sleeping through his alarm.  
He used to just let him wake up 30 minutes before he left but their mom would scold San for doing that because it would lead to the two brothers fighting at 7:30 in the morning and that was something their mother would not appreciate at all. San opens up the door to Jongho's room and walks over to the sleeping boy and shakes his shoulder until he hears the younger groan in annoyance.

"Five more minutes Hyung…,” the younger boy mumbles into his pillow.

"If I wait five more minutes you're going to make us late again. I'm not going to be scolded by the vice principal again because your lazy ass wants to sleep more. Now come on." San then ripped the blanket off the younger and left the room. As San was walking out the door, the younger of the two brothers threw a pillow at him, missing him by an inch. 

San walked back into his room and started putting on his school uniform, which he despised with every inch of his being. Since San went to a private catholic school, the dress code was strictly enforced, and having even a small part of his uniform is out of line would land him in detention. He was already pushing it with his untucked shirt, which was hidden underneath his sweater vest. At least he was allowed to have his hair dyed blond since it was considered a natural-looking hair color and he could wear his earrings as long as they were studs and not hoops.

San looked in the mirror once more, making sure he looked presentable and his hair wasn't a complete mess. He then walked downstairs to see Jongho eating an apple with a slice of toast, waiting for San in the kitchen. He grabs his backpack, car keys, and a granola bar and goes towards the front door, Jongho doing the same. 

“Mom! We’re leaving for school!” San yells into the house. He hears their mother wish them a good day at school from the second floor. Jongho says his goodbyes as well and walks out the door, following his older brother. They walk towards San’s car and throw their backpacks in the back seat. Jongho opens the passenger’s side and slides into his seat and immediately grabs the aux cord before San could even have a chance. The older brother sends Jongho a dirty look and the younger just gives him a cheeky grin before opening his music playlist. San sighs and puts the keys into the ignition and backs out of their driveway, turning the car in the direction of hell-school. 

-

When San and Jongho got to school, they met their friends who were saving their seats in the gym, waiting for the morning assembly to start.

"San! Did you finish the physics homework? Hongjoong didn't want to help me-" And before the boy could finish his sentence, Mingi was met with a slap on the arm by the raven-haired boy, the aforementioned Hongjoong.

"First of all, it's Hyung. Second of all, you asked me to do it for you. I already suffered through psychics last year with Mr. Hwang. You and Sannie are on your own," Hongjoong said while scrolling through his phone.

“If you have a hyung kink, just admit it Hongjoong,” Mingi said jokingly but the older sent him a glare and kicked his shin. Mingi immediately yelps in pain and pouts at San, "Sannie, my best friend in the entire world, you wouldn’t let me turn in an incomplete assignment, would you?" San sighs and opens up his backpack, grabbing his notebook and hands it to Mingi. He takes it happily and starts to scribble down the equations and answers quickly since they have physics first period. San shakes his head at his friend's attempt to finish his assignment before announcements start. Mingi copying his homework wasn't anything new since the tall brunet sometimes got too preoccupied with either spending time with his boyfriend Yunho or got held up at ministry meetings regarding the next time he will have to serve mass. 

Speaking of which, "Hey Joong-hyung, when's the next mass day?" The elder looks up from his phone and thinks for a moment, "I think in a week or two. Planning on skipping it?" San nodded. 

For San, religion of any kind, especially Catholicism, wasn't really for him. Of course, only his friends know this since it's been known he has fallen asleep at most of the masses, only paying attention when he needed to stand or go to get a blessing from the priest. Also, it was hard to pay attention or even awake when Mingi is doing his job as an altar boy and Hongjoong playing piano for the choir. San is brought out of his thoughts when the principal comes up to start morning prayer. The mantra of the students fills the gym as they recite a prayer that San doesn't find the time or care to try and learn the name of, let alone the words to. Once the prayer is over, San goes back to thinking about random scenarios about what it would be like to just go to some public school or just a non-religious private school.

He is brought out of his thoughts when he hears Mingi starts giggling. San turns his head to the side to see what the tallboy was giggling about, just to see Yunho, his boyfriend, and Jung Wooyoung, teasing him about something that happened in a meeting or something. Jung Wooyoung was known as the model student in their class, especially in the course of theology, thanks to his family being devoted Catholics who essentially forced the Bible down his throat from the moment he was born. Luckily he wasn't obnoxious at all with his religion compared to some of the other students at this school. The only time he would talk about his faith would be in class, but the rest of the time, according to Mingi, Wooyoung was an extroverted kind-hearted person who liked to mess around with his friends and classmates. San and the shorter boy had only had short interactions with one another, which was enough for San to develop a small crush on him. The only thing that stopped San from acting on those feelings was the fact that according to Yunho, the cute raven-haired boy was straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i know it's a bit slow right now but we'll get into the plot soon enough in the upcoming chapters. my Twitter is @YEOLDULCE so feel free to let me know what you think! remember to stay safe and healthy!!


	2. The Mystery that is Jung Wooyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, at least now you have a date."
> 
> "Yunho, I'll shove a candle holder up your ass, if you don't shut up."

After the morning assembly, Wooyoung met up with Yeosang with Yunho in tow at their lockers. He opened up his locker to collect his books for his first two classes. Yeosang leaned against Wooyoung's locker, "So, how was that family event you had to go to this weekend?" Wooyoung signs in annoyance, shoving a textbook in his messenger bag.

"Same as always huh?" Yunho retorts, chuckling under his breath.

"What gave you that impression? It's not like my aunts tried to nag me about not having a girlfriend yet even when I've told them so many times that I don't want one right now again!" Wooyoung huffed in frustration as he zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He closes his locker and puts the lock on the hook and heads towards the direction of his first period class. Yeosang and Yunho laugh at their friend's frustration as they follow him, the three of them having the same class for the first period.

"Is it because you're actually not interested in having a girlfriend or is it because you're still in denial that you're not exactly straight?" Yeosang inquired, sticking a sucker in his mouth, despite it only being 8:30 in the morning. Wooyoung blushed at the older's implication and Yunho lightly nudged him, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "Yeah Youngie, when are you just gonna admit that you're secretly a raging homo-" before Yunho could even finish his sentence, Wooyoung slapped a hand over the taller's mouth.

"Yunho! Will you shut up! Don't say that kind of nonsense in the hallway where everyone can hear your loud ass! You seem to forget what kind of school we go to and what kind of adults walk around," Wooyoung growls.  
Before the taller could reply, Yeosang sighs loudly, "Guys, how about we wait until break and talk about this with Seonghwa? I don't think walking into class talking about this specific topic is really a good idea."

The two boys agree, Wooyoung being more relieved than annoyed unlike the older. The three of them walk into class and take their seats, the teacher soon walking in a minute later to start today's lesson. The conversation of Wooyoung's sexuality being shoved to the back of their minds to instead focus on their pre-calculus lesson.

-  
After two periods of classes went by, the trio made their way over to their spot in the school's courtyard. When they reached their unofficially designated table, they already saw the eldest sitting there with a book out. Yunho went behind the raven and hugged him from behind, scaring him.

"Ya! Yunho! You know I hate when you do sneak up on me like that!" Seonghwa shouted, using his book to hit the boy's side.  
"What's with everyone and hitting me today?!" He whined, settling down besides Seonghwa.  
"It's because you can't keep your mouth shut," Yeosang said from across the table. Wooyoung nodded in agreement and took out a granola bar to snack on since he didn't eat breakfast that morning. 

"Anywho, we need to discuss an important issue regarding Woo-"  
"Do you mean Wooyoung being in the closet and you trying to get him to just admit that he's gay? Yunho, we have this conversation at least every other week," Seonghwa signed, putting his book back in his backpack.  
Wooyoung finished eating his granola bar and set down the wrapper, "Guys, I don't think I'm that way, I just don't want to date right now. I'm too busy with school and extracurricular stuff to have a significant other."

"It's funny how you said significant other and not girlfriend, seems a bit sus to me," Yeosang smirked. Wooyoung groaned and threw himself into the palms of his hands in annoyance, "Guys I swear that I'm straight! Why do I have to make this case every fucking week!" 

Before Wooyoung could continue on his tangent, a hand landed on his shoulder, "Mr. Jung, I have to say I didn't know such vulgar language was in your vocabulary." Wooyoung turned his head upward to see Ms. Lim frowning down at him. Yunho snickered a laugh and was met with Seonghwa elbowing him in the ribs to make him stop. "Ms. Lim, l apologize deeply for my vulgar language. I promise that I won’t use it again," Wooyoung said, trying not to panic. The older lady hummed, "We'll see how sorry you are in detention, this afternoon. I'll see you in the science lab and determine how sorry you are by how well you clean the dissection trays." And with that, Ms. Lim handed Wooyoung a detention slip and walked away. 

As soon as she was out of sight and out of earshot, Wooyoung glared at Yeosang, "You couldn't have given me a heads up that she was coming?" 

Yeosang shrugged, "Not my fault you can't control that mouth of yours. Do you speak that way to your mother? I am quite disappointed in you Jung Wooyoung." Wooyoung signs loudly and buries himself into his fold arms, dreading the end of the day already.

"Hey, at least now you have a date."

"Yunho, I'll shove a candle holder up your ass, if you don't shut up."

-

The end of the day, unfortunately, came sooner than Wooyoung would have liked since that meant his fate with detention became a reality. He stood in front of the science lab and pushed it open. A wave of cadaver preservatives hit Wooyoung’s nose, as he had stifled the urge to puke. Dissecting the frogs was not his favorite assignment and the smell of it was one of the main reasons why. In his freshman year, he almost passed out from having to cut open the poor frog and remove its organs. It’s almost as if Ms. Lim knew that he hated this lab assignment. He could have sworn he saw her laugh a little as she walked away after giving him the detention slip. 

He looked around the lab and saw Ms. Lim and another student looking at him. Wooyoung looked at the student, recognizing the blond as one of Yunho's boyfriend's friends. He didn’t really know San all that much, the only thing he knew about the boy was that the only reason that he went to this school is because of his exceptional grades. From what Yunho has told him about the blond is that he’s a nice guy when you get to know him, despite the way he portrays himself. 

Wooyoung’s brought out his thoughts when San looked up from cleaning a tray and dropping one of the clamps that are used to hold the frog cadaver in place. The younger kneels down to grab it and hand it to the blond, thinking nothing of it. When he looks up he makes eye contact with the elder, his heart stops beating for a moment. He is met with catlike eyes that hold curiosity as to what Wooyoung was doing in detention with him and a bunch of dissection trays covered in frog bodily fluids.  
‘Fuck Jung Wooyoung, what the hell are you going to now?’ the raven boy thinks internally, taking into account what this possibly meant for him and his supposedly straight ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe and healthy everyone!! yell at me on twitter @YEOLDULCE


End file.
